Descendants 2
by IceFireSnowLava
Summary: Follow Ben and Mal's daughter as she navigates high school, love, friendships, break up's, a lot of drama, and maybe a kidnapping! Parings : (Ben and Mal), (Carlos and Jane), (Jay and Audrey), (Lonnie and Chad), (OC and OC), and (Evie and Doug)
1. Descendants 2

**Descendants 2... Well my version, anyway these are some of the many grandchildren of famous Fairytale characters! (Also note that this is my first fanfic and no haters! the actual story will come next chapter!)**

 **Jake: son of Jay and Audrey**

 **Jake is just like his dad and he's** **always up to something,** **but in the end he's a real gentleman.**

 **Look's like: Has dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, and nice tan skin**

 **Usually where's: Leather**

 **Carly: Daughter of Carols and Jane**

 **Carly is fun, creative and always has a bright side, she also loves magic, music, and dogs!**

 **Looks like: Brownish white hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin**

 **Usually where's: jerseys**

 **Elliot: son of Evie and Doug**

 **Elliot is clumsy and smart just like his dad but don't let him fool you he has his mothers charm and beauty**

 **Look's like: Black hair with blue tips, dark brown eyes, and soft tan skin**

 **Usually where's: He wears something new everyday**

 **Mel:** **Daughter of Mal and Ben**

 **Mel is a easygoing go-getter and loves to play tricks and spells on her friend's. she also loves magic, music, art, and books!**

 **Looks like: brown hair with purple tips, green eyes, and soft tan skin**

 **that's it for now! Please review and tell me what you think of it?**


	2. A new day

_Mel's P.O.V._

I woke up with loud knock on the door, "Your Majesty," Luna, one of my maids, said "Yes Luna," I yawned, "um well today's your first day of high school remember?" She said and I immediately got up "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late!" I jumped out of my bed and headed to my walk in closest and picked out a bright purple button up shirt with some purple jeans, grabbed my violet backpack and ran to say morning to my parents. I stopped by my parents door and knocked "Come in," my mother said "Hey mom, hey dad. I'm off to school." I said "Wait I've got a present for you" my dad said as he opened a little blue box, and he handed it to me, it had a little golden dragon in it with a gold chain " Wow, it's beautiful, thank you" I admired it "your welcome, oh! you are going to be late! you better get going" my mom said "I'll put it on later, love you bye!" and I ran out of the castle and grabbed my bike and headed off to Carly's house.

* * *

 _Carly's P.O.V_

I woke up with Pokie, sandy, and Jack snoring on my bed "Carly time for school!" my dad yelled "COMNIG! come on guy's, get up" I said moving the dog's off me. I looked in my closet and put on a nice red shirt with black pants and put my hair in a ponytail and headed down for breakfast when Mel came in the door "Sup M" I said "Sup C" she said "Hey Mr. Deville" she said "Hey Mel, do you want something to eat?" her stomach grumbled "I'll take that as a yes," he said and flipped a pancake.

* * *

 _Elliot's .P.O.V._

"Elliot dear it's time for school" my mother said "Ok mom, coming" I said and went in my closest or as Mel say's 'The catacomb's of closet's' well at least it's better then what Carly say's 'Where clothes go to die' I laughed and looked through my closet. I finally found a blue button up shirt, some blue jeans and headed downstairs to get some breakfast when Jake came in the door "Sup E" he said and high fived me "Sup J" I said and high fived him back "Where are we going to meet up with the girls?" I asked because Mel and Carly went on vacation together all summer and it was pretty boring without them and since I had a _little_ crush on Mel, I've been waiting for them to come back "um... let me check" he said and checked his phone " in the front of the school or maybe at lunch, I'm not sure, I dropped phone in the lake and never had the time to fix it" he said and he showed me his phone "wow! you where right" I said, then looked at the time "Dude where going to be late! Come on! Bye mom thanks for the breakfast!" I said and dashed off "Bye hon!" My mom yelled back and we got on bikes and headed to school.

* * *

 _Jake's .P.O.V._

" Morning Mom" I said "Morning dear" she said, poring tea "where's dad?" I said putting some eggs on my pate "He's at work, why" she asked "Just what to know" I lied, I haven't seen my dad all summer long because he's been at tourney games all over Auradon and I've missed him "well I better get going to Elliot's house" I said "oh say hi to Evie for me and tell her I'll be in the salon soon!" she said and waved. I got on my bike and headed towards Elliot's house. I opened the door to Elliot's house "Sup E" I said and high fived him "Sup J" he said and high fived me back "Where are we going to meet up with the girls?" he asked because he probably has a crush on Mel "um... let me check" I said and checked my phone " in the front of the school or maybe at lunch, I'm not sure, I dropped phone in the lake and never had the time to fix it" I said and I showed him my phone "wow! you where right" he said, then looked at the time "Dude where going to be late! Come on! Bye mom thanks for the breakfast!" he said and dashed off "Bye hon!" his mom yelled back and we got on bikes and headed to school.


	3. School time

**Hey guys! I know some of you un-followed this cause I wasn't updating fast and I am soooo sorry I'll try to update faster..**

 _Elliot's .P.O.V._

Me and Jake parked our bikes when we saw the girls, Mel had a bright purple shirt on with purple jeans and Carly had a red shirt with black jeans _Wow Mel has definably changed, and she looks good_ _I_ shook that thought from my head _focus she's one of your best friends, stop imaging her in a bikini_ "Hey guy's!" Mel said and hugged me _wow her hair smells like pancakes_ I thought "Sup Jake" Carly said and high fived him "Sup Carly" Jake said and high fived her back when Mel broke from our hug and high fived Jake "So, how was vacation?" I said "It was amazing." Carly said just as the bell rang "We better get where going to be super late if we don't" Mel said and we all said our 'see ya later' and headed to class. I was kinda disappointed that I didn't get to talk to Mel much _Maybe at lunch I could ask her to go to the movies with me?_ I sighed and trudged along to my Math class.

 **Hey everyone sorry it was so short, it's because were moving and I tried to update as fast as my fingers and mind could come up with so. I will try to update tomorrow**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Will you go with me?

_Mel's .P.O.V._

At lunch me and Elliot sat together while Carly and Jake were arguing over who gets the last cupcake in the lunch line. When I looked at Elliot he looked worried "Hey Elliot what's wrong?" I said "um.. I have gym after lunch, so um...yea." he said "oh ok" I said and continued at my salad "Well...um.. Mel, I wanted to ask you if... if you wanted to see that movie Jurassic world?" he said "Sure, I would love to! I was looking forward to see that movie summer long!" **(I loved that movie so much I watched it 6 times!)** I said as Carly and Jake sat down "Soooo what are two talking about?" Carly said "Elliot just asked me if he wanted to go to see that movie Jurassic World!" I said "looks like someone might have a da- Ouch!" Jake said and rubbed his nee "Jake can I talk to for a sec? Over there" Elliot pointed outside, Jake grumbled and they walked away, once out of earshot Carly screamed "HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU!" "really Carly, your such a girly girl" I said giving the 'really' look "YES! I mean it's quite obvious, he always stars at you like your the prettiest thing on earth, and he asked you out!" she said _wow he thinks I'm pretty_ "I think he's not the only with a crush" she said and I blushed "Ooo your blushing!" I gave her a shove and continued at my salad.

* * *

 _Mal's .P.O.V._

I went to the school to talk to Jane about family Sunday, when I walked passed Elliot and Jake talking, I couldn't help myself but eavesdrop(because it's my specially) "Dude you can't just tell her that l like her!" I'm guessing Elliot said "Well why not?" Jake said "Because she's my best friend for gold's sake and one out of two will happen, 1. I tell her and she tell her dad, I will beheaded or if we break up for some reason it will be awarded and I will be beheaded!" Elliot said _Why would he said that if likes Carly?_ I gasped _He likes Mel!_ "I think you need to sit down for a minute" Jake said. Before they could say anything else I hurried away to tell Jane.


	5. Kidnaped!

**hey guy's! this chapter will defiantly surprise you!**

 _Mel's .P.O.V_

After I did my homework I started to get ready for the movie when my grandmother came in "Hey grandma" I said and tried to put on my dragon necklace "Here let me help you" she said and hooked the latch for me "Thanks" I said continuing to put make-up on to go with my violet T-shirt and light purple ripped jeans "You look so beautiful" she said looking at me "you a lot like your father but you have the sprit of your mother" she said "is that a good thing?" I chuckled a little and she laughed "So what movie are you going to see?" she said "Jurassic World" I said "Really?" she said "Yea, I'm really looking forward to seeing this movie" I said "Well you have fun" she said and walked out the door as Luna came in "Your majesty, sir Elliot's here" she said and curtsied "thank you Luna, I really appreciate it." I said and walked out of the door "Oh! I forget to tell you, your parents went to Olympus to discuss transforming some of the goddess and gods children to Auradon prep, so they wont be back for a while" she said following me "have fun!" she said waving.

* * *

 _Elliot's .P.O.V_

Mel walked out, looking stunning, she had a violet T-shirt, light purple ripped jeans, and her hair was in a French braid down her left shoulder **(yes I got that from Frozen)** "You look amazing" I said "thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" she said and laughed a little "well, shall we go?" I said bowing and holding my hand out, she took it and said "we shall"

* * *

(Time skip 9:30pm Mel's P.O.V.)

We walked along the sidewalk still holding hands, I shivered from the cold _I wonder if the Snow Queen's back_ Elliot must've notice because he took his jacket off and put it over me "t-thanks" I said a little warmer "no problem" he said and just for a second our eyes met, he leaned closer till our faces were just inches apart, I leaned in and we kissed, time had somehow stopped and I felt so much warmer, then all of a sudden everything went black and cold. I tried to scream but noting came out, someone picked me up and shoved me in what felt like a sack. That was the last thing I remember.


	6. StoryBrook

_Previously on Descendants 2_

 _(Time skip 9:30pm Mel's P.O.V.)_

 _We walked along the sidewalk still holding hands, I shivered from the cold I wonder if the Snow Queen's back Elliot must've notice because he took his jacket off and put it over me "t-thanks" I said a little warmer "no problem" he said and just for a second our eyes met, he leaned closer till our faces were just inches apart and I leaned in and we kissed, time had somehow stopped and I felt so much warmer, then all of a sudden everything went black and cold. I tried to scream but noting came out, someone picked me up and shoved me in what felt like a sack. That was the last thing I remember._

* * *

 _Unknown .P.O.V._

Red and white lights, sirens sounds filled my ears, and my head pounding "It's okay sweetheart, your safe" said a nice soothing voice "Wh-Where am I?" I said "Storybrook, Maine. Your going to a hospital now" she said, I tried to open my eyes but the lights are too bright and closed them. My head was pounding and I just wanted to go to sleep, but something kept bugging me not to go to sleep, like something was wrong or that I'm not where I'm supposed to be "were losing her!" said a male voice "Hurry!" said another woman, I think? I was so dizzy _I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little_ I thought and drifted off.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"ROAR!" a little girl with brown hair and purple tips yelled and ran around the room "Okay I think it's time to go to bed now" said a woman, who had purple hair and a crown on_

 _"But mama!" said the little girl "but noting, come on" the woman picked the little girl up and put her in bed "I love you mama" said the little girl "and I love you too my little a Melody **(that's Mel's full name)** " _

_*End Flashback*_

I woke to white lights blinding me "Hey, your awake" a voice said. As my eyes got clearer I realized to be a doctor "I'm Doctor Mills, do you know your name?" Doctor Mills asked.

I rubbed my dragon necklace "Melody" I whispered "My name is Melody" I said a little louder, then a woman burst through the door "Henry, you need to see this" she said "Ok, I'm coming mom, I'll be right back" he told me. As soon as he left, I got out of the hospital bed, my head pounded but I pushed on _I need to get out of this place_ I thought and pushed a nearby window open. I stopped dead in my tracks, pain shot up my right arm, as I was raised in the air, my lungs burned, my head pounding and sounds of screams came from all around me.

 **Cliff Hanger!**


	7. I'm a dragon!

_Previously on Descendants 2_

 _Unknown .P.O.V._

 _Red and white lights, sirens sounds filled my ears, and my head pounding "It's okay sweetheart, your safe" said a nice soothing voice "Wh-Where am I?" I said "Storybrook, Maine. Your going to a hospital now" she said, I tried to open my eyes but the lights are too bright and closed them. My head was pounding and I just wanted to go to sleep, but something kept bugging me not to go to sleep, like something was wrong or that I'm not where I'm supposed to be "were losing her!" said a male voice "Hurry!" said another woman, I think? I was so dizzy I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little I thought and drifted off._

 _*Flashback*_

 _"ROAR!" a little girl with brown hair and purple tips yelled and ran around the room "Okay I think it's time to go to bed now" said a woman, who had purple hair and a crown on_

 _"But mama!" said the little girl "but noting, come on" the woman picked the little girl up and put her in bed "I love you mama" said the little girl "and I love you too my little a Melody"_

 _*End Flashback*_

 _I woke to white lights blinding me "Hey, your awake" a voice said. As my eyes got clearer I realized to be a doctor "I'm Doctor Mills, do you know your name?" Doctor Mills asked._

 _I rubbed my dragon necklace "Melody" I whispered "My name is Melody" I said a little louder, then a woman burst through the door "Henry, you need to see this" she said "Ok, I'm coming mom, I'll be right back" he told me. As soon as he left, I got out of the hospital bed, my head pounded but I pushed on I need to get out of this place I thought and pushed a nearby window open. I stopped dead in my tracks, pain shot up my right arm, as I was raised in the air, my lungs burned, my head pounding and sounds of screams came from all around me._

* * *

 _Mel's .P.O.V_

I finally stopped growing taller, Doctor Mills stood there shocked with what looked like his family, I tried to them asked what the heck is going on, but all that came out was a roar and fire. They duked, and the woman with black hair raised her hands in the air and shot fire from them, it aimed right at me, but I ducked just in time. Green smoke came from all around me and I stared to shrink. Once I came back to regular size, I collapse on the floor "Nice going Regina" a British accent said "What was supposed to do?! There was a fire breathing dragon!" Regina said _Wait did she say fire breathing dragon?!_ I thought "look now your freaking her out!" the accent said again "Watch it Hook" Regina said "break it up you to and help the poor girl" Mr. Mills said and picked me up "T-thanks" I said to him "It's alright" Mr. Mills said "I don't think we properly met, I'm Henry Mills" He said "I'm Melody" I said to him.

 _Mal's .P.O.V_

I cried until I had no tears left, Ben was a bit stronger but he still cried, Carlos conferred me while I cried my heart out, Jane tired to look for a finders spell, Evie tried to find her using the magic Mirror, Jay and Audrey sent out a search team out but no luck so far, and the kids are a mess. I tried to sleep since I was so worried about Mel but it didn't work "Your Majesty, Miss Jane is here, she say's it's urgent" Luna said "Okay, thank you" I said and walked out of the door "Mal! Guess what!" she said jumping "What?" I said confused "I FOUND THE SPELL!" Jane yelled "THAT MEANS WE CAN FIND MEL!" I said, now jumping up and down "What's gonging on?" Ben said coming into the room "WE FOUND THE SPELL SO WE COULD FIND MEL!" I yelled "Are you sure?" he said "YES!" I said "Okay let me go and get everyone!" he said and ran off to get everyone else!


	8. Founder's spell

_Previously on Descendants 2_

 _Mel's .P.O.V_

 _I finally stopped growing taller, Doctor Mills stood there shocked with what looked like his family, I tried to them asked what the heck is going on, but all that came out was a roar and fire. They duked, and the woman with black hair raised her hands in the air and shot fire from them, it aimed right at me, but I ducked just in time. Green smoke came from all around me and I stared to shrink. Once I came back to regular size, I collapse on the floor "Nice going Regina" a British accent said "What was supposed to do?! There was a fire berthing dragon!" Regina said Wait did she say fire breathing dragon?! I thought "look now your freaking her out!" the accent said again "Watch it Hook" Regina said "break it up you to and help the poor girl" Mr. Mills said and picked me up "T-thanks" I said to him "It's alright" Mr. Mills said "I don't think we properly met, I'm Henry Mills" He said "I'm Melody" I said to him._

 _Mal's .P.O.V _

_I cried until I had no tears left, Ben was a bit stronger but he still cried, Carlos conferred me while I cried my heart out, Jane tired to look for a finders spell, Evie tried to find her using the magic Mirror, Jay and Audrey sent out a search team out but no luck so far, and the kids are a mess. I tried to sleep since I was so worried about Mel but it didn't work "Your Majesty, Miss Jane is here, she say's it's urgent" Luna said "Okay, thank you" I said and walked out of the door "Mal! Guess what!" she said jumping "What?" I said confused "I FOUND THE SPELL!" Jane yelled "THAT MEANS WE CAN FIND MEL!" I said, now jumping up and down "What's gonging on?" Ben said coming into the room "WE FOUND THE SPELL SO WE COULD FIND MEL!" I yelled "Are you sure?" he said "YES!" I said "Okay let me go and get everyone!" he said and ran off to get everyone else._

* * *

 _Elliot's .P.O.V._

I cried myself to every night that week, Carly was so sad that she got sick and went to the hospital (she came back yesterday), and Jake lost every game. So when my mom told me that Mrs. De Vile found the spell that could help us locate Mel, I literally ran as fast as I can to the castle.

* * *

 _Carly's .P.O.V_

When we all arrived at the castle, my mother asked every to quite down "I know everyone is excited to find Mel, but only three one you can come" she said and I swear me, Jake, and Elliot raised our hands at the same time "it's to dangerous" Said Mal and the others nodded in agreement "But we can totally get her back!" I said "Yeah and it was my fault I should go after her" Elliot said, I could see tears in his eyes "And if you guy's are going I going because I can't loses another game!" Jake exclaimed and we all burst out laughing. It felt nice to laugh again "Okay, but be very careful, Okay?" My mother said "Okay" I said. We all put are hands on the wand, it glowed and our surroundings changed from a castle to trees surrounding us "Wow, this where she is?" Jake said "I guess" I said and walk along the road until I saw a sign "Storybrook" it read _wonder where that is in Auradon?_ I thought "Let's get going" Elliot said and started to walk towards the town.


	9. The Inn

_Previously on Descendants 2_

 _Elliot's .P.O.V._

 _I cried myself to every night that week, Carly was so sad that she got sick and went to the hospital (she came back yesterday), and Jake lost every game. So when my mom told me that Mrs. De Vile found the spell that could help us locate Mel, I literally ran as fast as I can to the castle._

* * *

 _Carly's .P.O.V_

 _When we all arrived at the castle, my mother asked every to quite down "I know everyone is excited to find Mel, but only three one you can come" she said and I swear me, Jake, and Elliot raised our hands at the same time "it's to dangerous" Said Mal and the others nodded in agreement "But we can totally get her back!" I said "Yeah and it was my fault I should go after her" Elliot said, I could see tears in his eyes "And if you guy's are going I am going because I can't loses another game!" Jake exclaimed and we all burst out laughing. It felt nice to laugh again "Okay, but be very careful, Okay?" My mother said "Okay" I said. We all put are hands on the wand, it glowed and our surroundings changed from a castle to trees surrounding us "Wow, this where she is?" Jake said "I guess" I said and walk along the road until I saw a sign "Storybrook" it read wonder where that is in Auradon? I thought "Let's get going" Elliot said and started to walk towards the town._

* * *

 _Mel's .P.O.V_

I rode my skateboard along the sidewalk to get to school "Hey Melody!" Ruby(Little Red Ridding Hood) "Hey Ruby, Hey Granny!" I said as I pasted the inn. After a long trip across town I finally mange to get to school and get in my seat without being late "Hello Miss Mills" My teacher Miss Mary Margret(Snow White) said referring to the adoption papers she singed so I can go to this school "Moring" I said smiling remembering the day that my 'dad' signed the adopting papers last month **(1)**

 _Flashback_

 _It's been a whole moth since I learned how to turn into a dragon and also I learned that everyone here has magic. I was siting on the conch of Mr. Mi- I mean Henry's house when he came and sat next to me "Hey Mel, how ya doing?" he asked as he shuffled papers around "good and what are those papers for?" I said looking at him "Well you know how you don't know your parent's?" he said "yeah, well it's like my memory's are hazy, like I had a life before, but I don't think that's true" I said "well, I kinda know what's it's like to not know your parent's, I've only known Regina as my mom, but then I found out Emma was my real mom and that she gave me away " he said and I pated him on the back "anyway, I wanted to adopted you, If that's okay?" and he a handed me some papers "YESS! Um I mean, sure" I said and he laughed._

 _End Flashback_

 _Carly's .P.O.V._

We had finally came to the town. We walked along the sidewalk as very odd people passed us. We reached an inn and came through the doors as an old lady greeted us "welcome to Storybrook inn, how may I help you?" she said "Um, well were looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" Jake said holding up a photo of her "Um, well yes, that's Mr. Mill's Daughter" she said _Mr. Mill's daguter am I hearing this correctly?_ I wondered, Elliot was the first to come out of the shock "Where can we find them?" he said "um, Henry is at 35 Story road and Melody is at school I believe" the woman said "Thanks" Jake said as he grabbed us and dragged us out of the Inn.

 **(1) Time in storybrook is different in Auradon**


	10. We're here!

_Previously on Descendants 2_

 _Mel's .P.O.V_

 _I rode my skateboard along the sidewalk to get to school "Hey Melody!" Ruby(Little Red Ridding Hood) "Hey Ruby, Hey Granny!" I said as I pasted the inn. After a long trip across town I finally mange to get to school and get in my seat without being late "Hello Miss Mills" My teacher Miss Mary Margret(Snow White) said referring to the adoption papers she singed so I can go to this school "Moring" I said smiling remembering the day that my 'dad' signed the adopting papers last month_

 _Flashback_

 _It's been a whole moth since I learned how to turn into a dragon and also I learned that everyone here has magic. I was siting on the conch of Mr. Mi- I mean Henry's house when he came and sat next to me "Hey Mel, how ya doing?" he asked as he shuffled papers around "good and what are those papers for?" I said looking at him "Well you know how you don't know your parent's?" he said "yeah, well it's like my memory's are hazy, like I had a life before, but I don't think that's true" I said "well, I kinda know what's it's like to not know your parent's, I've only known Regina as my mom, but then I found out Emma was my real mom and that she gave me away " he said and I pated him on the back "anyway, I wanted to adopted you, If that's okay?" and he a handed me some papers "YESS! Um I mean, sure" I said and he laughed._

 _End Flashback_

 _Carly's .P.O.V._

 _We had finally came to the town. We walked along the sidewalk as very odd people passed us. We reached an inn and came through the doors as an old lady greeted us "welcome to Storybrook inn, how may I help you?" she said "Um, well were looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" Jake said holding up a photo of Mel "Um, well yes, that's Mr. Mill's Daughter" she said Mr. Mill's daughter am I hearing this correctly? I wondered, Elliot was the first to come out of the shock "Where can we find them?" he said "um, Henry is at 35 Story road and Melody is at school I believe" the woman said "Thanks" Jake said as he grabbed us and dragged us out of the Inn._

* * *

 _Jake's .P.O.V._

"31, 32, 33, 34, 35! Found it!" I said and pumped my fist in the air "Wait I think my mom's trying to call me" Carly said and pulled out her phone and answered it "Hey mom... Well yes and no... Well we found the location of where she is... She's in somewhere called 'Storybrook'...Mom?..." Carly gasped "What is it?" Elliot asked "Mom are you sure?... What do you mean?... We have to bring her back though!...Were right here!... okay we'll try to avoid them... we will thanks" Carly said and hung up her phone "What is it?" I asked "W-well, um, do guy's remember in school they talked about a place were all the most evilest Villains were on the Isle right?" she said "Yeah, wait are we on the Isle!?" I said "No but right before the Curse it was said to send everyone to a world with no magic at all, right?" we nodded "Well, it was said that the villains made doubles of themselves!" She exclaimed "How is that even possible?" Elliot said "One word, Magic, come on let's go get Mel!" I said and dragged them up to the door.

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry it's short, I'm helping my cousin's Fanfiction's right now, so I'm a bit busy. Sorry :(**


End file.
